Naruto Road to Ninja
by Grimsby Lionhart
Summary: What if there was a parallel universe? One where everything and everybody were the complete opposite from what they were? What would Naruto and Hinata do if they were tossed into such a world? Follow Ame, Naruto, and Hinata as their whole world is flipped upside down. Will they ever be able to get back to their world? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

SPOILER ALERT!

A beautiful summer day. That pretty much described today. A beautiful blue sky with very few clouds. The sun shining bright and giving light to an other wise dark forest. A nice breeze blew through the forest rustling all the leaves it touched, beckoning the forest creatures out to play, but none answered the call. At the moment all of Rookie 9 was scattered in the branches of the forest. All on the same mission and every single one of them focusing on the same target.

"I guess the report was right, the Akatsuki are here." ,Kakashi commented.

"How's this possible?" ,The pink haired whispered back. "There are some we already took down."

"It's not the time to be figuring out how they're back." ,Shikamaru's voice cut in through their headsets. "The total number of enemies we have to beat down is now eight. Furthermore, they're all hard to deal with. For now I've got data on each one of them in my head."

"Preparation is complete. We will wait for the order." ,Shino informed.

"Okay." ,Shikamaru stated. Before he could continue and give the signal, Naruto's voice cut through the headset causing Shikamaru to flinch, "RASENGAN!"

"What!?" ,Shikamaru stated in disbelief.

An explosion in the distance was the immediate reply Shikamaru received. Smoke rose in the distance. The Akatsuki recovered from the surprise attack, not one of them had been harmed. Naruto landed in front of them, seemingly proud of his 'Grand Entrance.'

"I never run away or hide. All of you sons of bitches, come at me!" ,Naruto spit out.

Pein immediately charged at him, "My name is…" Naruto managed to jump out of the way in time to avoid Peins blade. As he was about to do his shadow clone jutsu, Kakuzu appeared behind him and kicked Naruto down, sending him flying down to the ground. Naruto bounced off the ground and got back to his feet. He barely managed to dodge Peins attack. "Uzumaki Naruto!" he dodged each attack the Akatsuki sent his way, as he continued to retreat attempting to put some distance between himself and them, "Ninja!"

Sakura sighed in frustration as she placed her palm on her forehead, "Seriously! What's he doing? He says he's a ninja but he doesn't even know how to endure, seriously."

"Yeah, but at least he tried." ,another voice replied while laughing.

Sakura jumped and reached for a kunai, she didn't relax until she spotted the familiar light green eye and dark blue eye staring back at her.

"Geez Ame! Nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Ame approached Sakura smiling. She was the same age as Sakura. Unlike Sakura, Ame's hair color was a dark burgundy and reached a little past her waist. Her namgs were brushed to the side but still spiked up with the rest of her hair, she had a half green and half blue bow that held her hair up in a ponytail. Braids protruded from the bangs that reached her chin, and reached to her neck. She had on a necklace that looked exactly like Tsunades only hers was black. She wore a bright green sweater that reached a little past her waist. Below that she had on a button up white sleeveless shirt and a dark blue tie. Lastly she had on black shorts that reached mid-thigh and black sandals.

"Was it Haku that scared you?" ,Ame teased as she pointed down at the wolf that stood a little bit above her waist. When he stood on his hind legs he could stand a bit past eye level compared to Ame.

Haku barked and wagged his tail as he approached Sakura. He was a black wolf with a mix of light grey, white, and light brown fur. In Ames opinion his face was his best feature. He had one light grey ear with a little white and black fur mixed in and the other was all white. A mix of brown and black fur outlined his eyes and at the center of his face was a rather large white teardrop shaped patch of fur. Slowly as his fur continued down his body, it became lighter and the light grey fur became much more noticeable. Unlike Ame who's eyes were two different colors, Haku had beautiful light grey eyes that were accentuated by the dark fur outlining his eyes.

Ame jumped on Haku's back and turned to face Sakura. "You should probably get going. I'll catch up but first I have to go pick up our moron." ,she stated with a wide grin. With that said Haku took off through the trees.

Naruto was surrounded by three of the members: Pein, Kakuzu, and Hidan. He was barely managing to dodge each of their attacks and was slowly being surrounded.

"Well guess he's a perfect decoy." ,Kakashi stated rather positively. "Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru jumped out of the tree he was hiding in and stood with Choji and Ino on either side, "The chances are against us as a group. It's best to defeat them one by one separately. Everyone's got it, right?"

Naruto continued dodging each of their attacks, they seemed to be coming from every direction. They had finally managed to surround Naruto, leaving not even the tiniest of openings for him to escape. At least it seemed like it. A buzzing sound caught his attention, before he knew it bugs began to swarm all around him. Naruto gasped and took a step back, right into a hand that surprised him more than the bugs. He was pulled off of the battlefield and out of harms way. Choji let Naruto go, leaving him to stand with Ino and himself.

As he let Naruto go, Choji sighed, "Hey, please stop causing trouble."

"You really are an idiot." ,Ino stated as she put her hands on her hips, she seemed rather peeved.

"What did you say?!" ,Naruto shouted.

Choji got up with a grunt, "Although I'm still hungry, I will begin! Multi-size Jutsu!" Choji gre three times bigger than Naruto or Ino. Curling into a rather large ball he sped off towards the Akatsuki. "Human Bullet Tank!"

Naruto and Ino took a moment to watch Choji speed off. It was then that Ino cut in, "You should quickly head back to your spot too."

Pein was finding it difficult to attack with a massive swarm of beetles blocking his view. He tried cutting through the dense swarm but found this to be futile. Shino wasn't standing too far, he was making sure the beetles left not a single opening for Pein.

"I'm not going to give you time to ready your jutsu because you would become a greater problem if I did."

A black blur came crashing into Pein sending him flying and crashing into some nearby rocks. When the smoke cleared Kiba and Akamaru stood where Pein had been not too long ago. Kiba had a wide grin on his face.

"Did you see our awesome combination?" ,Kiba asked seeming a little cocky. Akamaru barked in reply.

Hinata was deep in concentration as she and Konan continued to exchange blows. Hinata had managed to knock Konan off her feet with a particularly hard hit. Naruto, catching sight of Hinata as he continued to make his way to his group, shouted, "Hinata, cheer up!"

Hinata took her focus off of her opponent for a moment to give Naruto a smile and replied in her usual soft tone, "Okay Naruto." She barely managed to block Konan's attack. Her smile immediately disappeared and she returned to her serious stature.

"Double Dynamic Entry!"

Lee and Guy came speeding down kicking both Kisame and Itachi. Both had blocked the attack but the force of it still sent them skidding back.

"I struggled last time, but I am entirely different now!" ,Lee landed next to Guy, both were brimming with confidence. "There is no way to defeat somebody who endeavors!" ,Lee grinned as he pointed towards himself with his thumb.

"You said it Lee. It's time to show them the power of youth!" ,Guy grinned, teeth sparkling in the light. Both took their taijutsu stance and taunted both Kisame and Itachi by urging them on.

Hidan easily dodged TenTens weapons as he rushed towards her. When the weapons stopped showering down on him he too had stopped running, finding it difficult to gain and ground while she continued to run. TenTen landed not too far from him holding one of the many weapons she had summoned.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight!"

"Of course." ,Hidan replied.

Feeling another presence, Hidan turned to spot a smirking Neji. Without warning Neji dashed towards him from one side while TenTen did the same on the other side. Hidan easily blocked TenTens attacks with his scythe, but found it a little more difficult to dodge all of Nejis attacks. Hidan was never given the chance to take the offensive.

Naruto continued to make his way through the trees, heading to the rest of the group. It wasn't until he heard the leaves behind him rustle that he stopped in his tracks. He turned to see what was following him but all that he could see was a ball of fur that jumped on him. Naruto raised his hands to cover his face instinctively. When he felt the impact he grunted but was surprised to feel nothing but soft fur. Peeking his eyes open he looked down and shouted.

"O-Oi put me down!"

Naruto began to wiggle around as Haku continued to make his way through the trees, he was making it difficult for Haku to keep his grip on the back of his collar. Naruto did not at all feel secured in this position and began to panic a little more.

"Hey…Oi! Did you hear me?!"

Ame rolled her eyes but laughed none the less, "Haku lift him up." The wolf tossed Naruto on his back and continued on their way.

"What was that for Ame?" ,Naruto whined as he looked over her shoulder.

"You were taking too long." ,She gave a smirk.

"Didn't mean you had to pick me up." ,Naruto shot back rather stubbornly.

"Then you shouldn't have left in the first place!" ,Ame couldn't help but laugh.

Naruto pouted and blushed out of embarrassment, but he couldn't help the smile that slowly creped up and replaced his pout. Turning he noticed the side of a cliff face that was covered with craters, towards the base of the cliff was an opening. Ame noticed him staring and she too had turned to see what he was looking at.

"What is that place?"

"That place is…a cave where my dad and Ero-sennin had trained." ,Naruto replied thoughtfully.

"They…were amazing." ,Ame replied. She was awed by how much they had managed to destroy the cliff, and this was considering that they were only training.

Kakashi had managed to catch Sasori with his Earth Release: Fanged Vengeance Technique. Sakura stood not too far, smiling triumphantly as Sasori stood immobilized by the many dogs. Ame and Naruto had finally arrived in the clearing, Haku had landed right next to Sakura. Sakura frowned and slowly raised her fist. Without warning she swung at Naruto and managed to hit him in the back of the head. It was an efficient way of knocking him off of Hakus back and onto the floor. Ame couldn't help the laughter that simple action pulled out of her. Naruto grabbed his head as he sat up and groaned in pain.

"You waited long?"

"Don't be so casual." ,Sakura grumbled.

They were pulled out of their conversation by the sound of Kunai. Kakashi immediately jumped in front of Naruto, Sakura, and Ame. Putting his hands on the ground he continued with his jutsu.

"Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall!"

Immediately a huge wall made of rock erupted from the ground in front of them. The kunais buried themselves deep into the rock, what they failed to notice was the explosive tags attached to them. The explosions had little to no impact on the wall, it continued to stand tall. Sai appeared, back pressed against the wall and began drawing a lion.

"Super Beast Imitating Drawing!"

His drawing came to life and jumped off of the he had drawn it on. The beast jumped over the wall and headed straight for the first Akatsuki member it could find, which happened to be Deidara. Smirking Deidara slashed straight through the drawing and split it in two.

"Damn! Then I will…!" ,Naruto had begun to charge towards Deidara but before he could take a second step Kakuzus hand shot through the ground and grabbed Naruto by the ankle. This resulted in Naruto landing face first into the ground.

"Haku come on!" ,Haku jumped over the walland headed straight for Deidara. Deidaras smirk grew even wider but disappeared when he heard Ame mutter.

"Shadow Technique: Beast Replication."

Two more wolf type hybrids appeared next to Haku but unlike Haku these two other wolves had little to no discernable features and seemed to be made of black fire. Ame gestured the first one to go ahead. It immediately went after Deidara, jaws wide open and paws extended. Deidara easily ducked under the first one but was surprised to find the second one only a foot away, snapping its jaws as a warning. He barely had time to get out of the way. After successfully dodging both attacks Deidara found himself surrounded by Haku with Ame on his back her katana in hand, and two other wolf hybrids. One of the hybrids hissed in anger and seemed absolutely eager to sink its teeth into him.

"Naruto groaned as he turned to see what grabbed hold of him. His eyes widened as he began to shout and flail his arms around, "What is that?! Go away!" Kicking his legs back and forth in an attempt to kick off the hand that was gripping his ankle. He had begun to crawl away, "The hand is…! Hand is !"

Sai got up with a sigh and leisurely walked over to where Naruto lay on the ground. Casualy he pulled out his blade and cut through the arm that held Naruto down.

"It's the enemys jutsu." ,Sai commented.

As soon as Sai cut thrugh Kakuzus arm, the rest of his arm retreated into the ground. Slowly one by one the Akatsuki disappeared.

"It seems like we succeeded at driving them back."

All of Rookie 9 had reunited, meeting up where Kakashis team was.

"Kakashi-sensei?" ,Shikamaru asked.

"Well…this is kind of strange."

Everyone was staring at Kakuzus arm, it hadn't disappeared when all the other Akatsuki members had vanished.

Authors Note: Alright 1:03 in the morning. Sorry it took me a while to post this but I have officially lost my old USB, so I bought a whole new one. The problem with that though is all the other stories I was working on was on my old USB. I was planning on posting a pokemon fanfic but its okay I hope you guys like this instead. Please read and review, I would very much appreciate it. If I receive enough reviews I may post the next chapter soon. Bye-bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Road to Ninja

Chapter 2:

The sun had just begun its descent into the horizon. Birds coming home for the night, dragging in whatever food they had caught for their young. There was also a light breeze, blowing through the town of Konoha as Rookie 9 walked through the front gates. Things were rather calm, peaceful, as if everything were just right in the world. However, in hokage tower…

"The Akatsuki members who were supposed to be dead came to attack us? What on earth is going on?" ,Tsunade mumbled the last question, mostly to herself.

Kakashi responded in his usual monotone voice, "We don't know. They retreated without putting up much of a fight."

"or do they have something else planned."

Shizune couldn't help but cut in to the conversation, uncertainty taking over, "Let us increase the number of guards and tighten the security of the village."

Tsunade let out a sigh as her attention went from Shizune to her desk, "Right…" Her attention slowly moved from the center of her desk to a box containing Kakuzu's arm, "…at least they left this body sample behind." She turned to Shizune again, eyes stern and voice firm, "Analyze its composition and run a comparison immediately!"

Shizune nodded her head and replied confidently, "Yes!"

Back at the gates, all of Rookie 9 were surprised to find their families waiting for their arrival. They all seemed excited, smiling with pride as their children immediately went over to bask in their glory. It felt good to have family waiting for you, unlike Naruto and Ame, everyone began to laugh and joke with their parents, being congratulated as they received all different forms of affection. Ame smiled fondly at the others, listening intently as their parents began to rant.

"I heard you guys chased the Akatsuki away!" ,Tsume was the one to begin.

"Well, yeah. They weren't very difficult to deal with though." ,Kiba replied with a faint smile as he pet Akamaru.

"Don't say that. As expected, my kid can get things done when needed!" ,Tsume smiled as she gave Kiba a good smack on the back. Knocking him off balance as the wind was knocked out of him. Tsume's smile simply grew in response as Akamaru let out a sigh as he turned his head, feeling embarrassed for the poor human.

Inoichi smiled, his arms crossed as he stood in front of both Ino and Choji. Chōza was standing by his side as he started speaking, "Speaking of the Akatsuki, it's only comprised of incredibly strong individuals."

Chōza held up his index finger as he spoke happily, "Successfully countering them is a Jounin-level accomplishment!"

Choji smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, "Is that so?"

"It is! We were all talking about it! We're going to recommend to the Hokage that all of you be promoted to Jounin."

Smiles immediately sprung on both Ino and Choji's face, her hands balled in fists in front of her chest as she smiled brightly, she just couldn't contain her excitement, "Really?! We can become Jounin?"

Naruto, standing not too far couldn't help but overhear their conversation. Then again they weren't exactly trying to be all that quiet either. Ame's smile immediately disappeared as she began to scan the crowd for Naruto. Tsume smiled as she cut in, "Have some confidence. This is something we all have agreed on. Right?"

The other parents began to agree one by one, "Yes."

"Of course."

"That's right."

Ame had finally spotted Naruto and hurried over to him. His back was turned to her as he stared at Tsume and the others. She was just a foot away when he approached them, arm slightly extended as he spoke up in an uncertain tone, "Hey, does that mean I'll also be…"

They hadn't even so much as taken notice of his presence, "I kinda feel bad though.." Naruto's smile had gone, a slight frown taking it's place as he looked at them in anguish.

"We're not really from a highly accomplished family." ,Mebuki stated as a soft smile graced her and her husbands lips.

Sakura blushed lightly, due to embarrassment as she waved towards them, trying to get her to quiet down, "Mom!"

Mebuki continued on as she teased, "And the person in question is rather ill mannered. She leaves her shoes lying around, doesn't fold the laundry, and hates cleaning. If you promote her, won't she just cause problems for the higher ups?" All the other parents had begun to laugh as Sakura blushed more, absolutely speechless as her mouth slightly dropped open. She stammered a bit and slightly struggled to form words, as she looked around embarrassed.

"You don't have to say that here.."

Ino couldn't help but giggle as she watched the scene play out, "Sakura's so helpless in front of her mom."

"It'll be fine. After all, Sakura has a great teacher. 'If you have a teacher, you needn't fear death.' Or something like that." ,Kizashi grinned as he joked as well. The two began to laugh and smile as Sakura growled under her breath. Her hands balling up into fist as she grit her teeth. She was about to shout at them when she was interrupted by a firm voice shouting.

"You expect me to believe a weakling like you helped in the mission today. You have never been anything more than dead weight, why should I believe different now?"

Hinata was bowled low in front of Hiashi Hyūga as he glared daggers at her. It was very obvious he was disappointed. Noticing that all eyes were on him and his family, he turned and walked away, not before grumbling,

"Don't come home until you accomplish at least 8 hours of training." ,with that he was gone.

Tears began to fall to the ground and Hinata immediately dashed away from the scene, heading in the opposite direction of the training grounds. Ame was about to chase after her but stopped when someone grabbed her by the arm. She turned to see the familiar white eyes of the Hyūga clan staring right back at her. Neji simply shook his head, his way of telling her to let her be. Biting her lip, she mumbled under her breath and stopped. One by one everyone went with their families, heading home to celebrate and talk more about becoming Jounins. Naruto and Sai were heading home, the sun giving the town a faint orange glow as kids laughed and ran about happily. Playing marbles as Sai and Naruto passed.

"The others are gonna get a recommendation from their parents. What are you gonna do?" Naruto looked at Sai, expecting him to come up with some other way to get his recommendation.

Sai simply smiled as he replied, "I am a member of Root. We have a totally different ranking system."

Naruto laughed and rested his hands behind his head as they walked. Not carrying the conversation any further as they walked down the road. Eventually he said bye to Sai and continued on his way through the village. He couldn't help but spot all the different families. The way they interacted, the way parents would joke and laugh with their kids, or celebrate, or even buy them sweets or toys. To any other person it would seem as something small, insignificant but to Naruto…it was something he had wanted since he was a boy. He was too spaced out to notice his surroundings, in the shadows was a small creature, it seemed like the pup form of Ame's shadow dogs. It watched Naruto's movements closely; slightly tilting it's head as it watched Naruto stare at the families. The creature had followed him all the way home, ducking and diving through the shadows as if they were made of water. It had continued to followed Naruto even when he made it home.

Naruto hesitated a moment, reaching out for the doorknob but stopping as he looked at the door in dread. Letting out a sigh, a smile formed as he opened the door, stepping in as he spoke up rather happily, "I'm home!"

No one, not a soul was there to greet him, with the exception of all the trash that was littered on the floor along with the trashbags that were overflowing with their friends. His smile almost immediately disappeared as he stared at the room emotionlessly. His gaze dropped as another sigh escaped his lips. Turning around he left the lonely apartment.

As usual he found himself at the ramen bar with none other than Iruka-sensei. Taking a seat, a faint smile graced his features as he ordered his usual, "Hey Iruka-sensei, do you think you can write me a recommendation letter to become a Jounin?"

"Eh?"

"The others are gonna have their parents do it, so I thought…" ,he smiled a little nervously as he rubbed the back of his head and turned to face Iruka. Before he could even continue, Iruka cut in.

"No way, I refuse!"

Naruto's cheery attitude immediately dropped as he stared at Iruka in slight disbelief, "Why?"

"You need to become a Chunnin first. Just because you saved the village from Pain and became a hero, doesn't mean we can give you special treatment. Even your dad, the 4th hokage, went from being a Genin to a Chunin, and then a Jounin before becoming the Hokage and hero."

"And then he became a face on the stone. A stone face can't say, 'Welcome back.'" ,Naruto grumbled as he faced the opposite wall.

Iruka stared at Naruto, trying to analyze what it was he was trying to get at as he spoke rather sternly, "You…"

Naruto continued as he glanced back at Iruka, "Sometimes I think like that." He leaned on the counter, elbows resting on it as he continued on, "Instead of being a hero on stone, he should've just survived and said, 'Welcome back' when I come home…" he dropped his head on the counter as he closed his eyes and sulked. He was vulnerable at this point, letting his heart pour out as he laid on his arms, "Iruka-sensei, even your parents…"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" ,Iruka slammed his hand on the counter. Immediately composing himself, he sat back in his seat as he grumbled, "What's wrong with you today?"

Naruto paused a moment to stare at Iruka before turning his attention somewhere else as he replied, "Nothing."

Teuchi popped up, in his usual cheery demeanor and smile as he served the two their ramen, "Here's your ramen! And a Miso Chashu for Naruto!" Said customer examined his ramen, looking over the foor before looking up at Teuchi in disappointment.

"Old man, there's no naruto in my ramen!"

"Oh, we ran out, so I gave you extra menma instead."

Naruto's eyes wandered over to the menu, just barely noticing the small label over the naruto that stated 'sold out.' Frowning, Naruto stood up as he raised his voice, "I hate menma! What's it made of anyway? It's too hard to chew!"

"Well, it's made of fallen shoots, fermented…"

"So it's rotten bamboo!? You expect me to…"

Iruka slammed his hands on the counter again as he stood up, "You're the only rotten thing I see here!" He pointed his finger at Naruto accusingly, catching Naruto completely off guard.

"Hey! No fighting in the stall!"

Naruto snapped again, "It ain't ramen if it doesn't have any naruto in it!" ,with that said he slammed his money down on the counter as he stormed out. In his rage he had running aimlessly, not really watching where he was going and not really caring where he ended up either. He had run past all the other shops and further away from his apartment and the ramen shop. Turning a corner, he crashed into a huge furry wall. Furry wall? What the..

He groaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head as he growled, "Watch where you're going!"

"I should be saying that to you." ,Ame smiled as she laughed quietly. She was sitting on Haku's back as the dog wagged it's tail and barked happily. Her smile slowly went away as she looked at him a bit worried, "You okay?"

Naruto sighed and got up, dusting himself off as he replied rather coldly, "I'm fine. Leave me alone…" Ame frowned more, but forced a smile as Haku jumped in front of Naruto again. He sighed as he looked up at Ame, "What?"

"Hop on. I need you to see something."

Frowning a bit, he did as he was told and hopped onto Haku's back. The wolf immediately darted off, jumping on roofs and diving into alleys. Naruto screamed as he gripped onto the wolfs fur as he shouted, "Get me off this hell hound!" Ame laughed as Haku eventually landed at the entrance to the park. Leaning on Ame's back, Naruto tried hard to keep himself from puking. Giggling quietly, Ame slipped off Haku's back and stepped into the park. She wasn't at all surprised to find Hinata sitting on one of the swings. Smiling softly, she whistled and in an instant, two shadows darted towards Ame and dove into her shadow. Naruto's eyes widened and he was about to speak until Ame spoke up, "Hinata?"

Hinata slightly jumped as she began to wipe her tears before managing a smile as she looked at the two, "Ame! Naruto! Glad to see the both of you are good."

Ame smiled softly and rolled her eyes, Naruto on the other hand rushed over and grabbed Hinata by the Shoulders, "Hinata? Are you okay? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Who made you cry?"

His questions went a mile a minute but that wasn't what she was focusing on at the moment, she was preoccupied with the fact that he was so close and touching her. Bursting out laughing, Ame pulled Naruto away as she handed Hinata a handkerchief, "Give her a moment to breath! How do you expect her to answer without you giving her a chance to even answer?

Naruto was about to speak but stopped when he felt a light burn around his ankle. Looking down, he was surprised to see marking appear arounf his left ankle. Looking at Ame, he was cut off again as a fourth person spoke up, "Iy's been a while, Uzumaki Naruto." The three whipped their heads around to find a masked man standing a couple yards away. His mask was orange and his cloak was that of the Akatsuki.

"You…Madara!" ,Naruto immediately did his shadow clone jutsu and dashed towards Madara. His shadow clone preparing a Rasengan in his hand as he jumped at Madara, "RASENGAN!" Ame stood in front of Hinata protectively, katana in hand. Her and Hinata's eyes widened as they watched Naruto go straight through Madara, as if he were a ghost. Crashing into the gate, Naruto had the wind knocked out of him as he lay flat on the ground.

"You never change" ,Madara seemed rather bored.

"Get the hell out of here!" ,Ame swung her katana down at Madara as Hinata had activated her Byakugan and was glaring down at MAdara as they both struck at him. A rather large explosion destroyed the fountain he was on, sending water raining down on the small park as more water continued to pour out of the now destroyed fountain. Hinata and Ame recovered immediately as they glared at Madara. Hinata, to Ame's surprise, spoke up first, "I won't let you do as you please in the village!"

Madara again seemed rather bored as he spoke up, "I hadn't planned for this but whatever." Pulling out a red orb, Madara tossed it up in the air, alighning it with the moon perfectly. NAruto hurried over to stand by his friends sighed as the three watched cautiously. The Sharingan had appeared in the red clear orb, the moon light making it more noticeable as it began to glow. In seconds it had become bright enough that the others needed to cover their eyes. Naruto grit his teeth,

"Damn you…What are you…?"

As fast as the light had blided them, it died down again. When the three managed to get a view of their surroundings, they couldn't find any trace of Madara. It was all as if it were a bad dream.

"What the…?"


End file.
